Alex Family-Code Red
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: The Hospital had a fundraiser.


Alex Family-Code Red.

The Cubs & Gia were making cookies. Alex came home from work. Hi Honey how was work? Gia asks. Will we had the staff meeting today & next week were having a blood drive for charity. Blood drive? what is that ask Nitro. Alex answered. It's when volunteer donate blood. Gross said Simba. Honey can we discuss this later? asks Gia. Oh sorry. anyway, the Hospital is building a new wing & we need to raise money that why were having it next week. Alex put his arms around each cub. What are you two doing? Were making cookies. Simba answered. Nitro whispered to Simba. I'll bet Melman will be the first one to donate. I herd that. Alex overheard. But Dad. you know that Melman is full hypochondriac & he loves the attention. The door open, It was Melman. Melman, I glad your here. Alex said. Hey Alex, Gia. Hi Kids. Hi Melman Gia said. Guys well be in the living room. Simba look at the long paper. Melman, What's that your holding? This is the plans for the new wing. Melman & Alex went to the other room & sat in the sofa. Gia cam in with drinks. You Men care for a drink. The Men graded the drinks, Thanks. Alex opened up the plans. So here is the new wing. each patient have their own rooms. Meantime, Gia was putting the last batch in the oven. The boy were playing tag. Melman & Alex was talking until they herd a glass broke. Alex ran in the room seeing Simba on a floor crying. What Happen? asks Alex. Melman went over to Simba's wound & looked at it. It's not deep. He just cut it. Melman said. Alex responded. I'll go get the first-Aid kit. Melman wiped the blood off his arm. Alex hand Melman a First-Aid put some ointment on & patched it up. You two should be careful when your running. Said Alex. Come on Melman Let's get back to our meeting.

That night, The cubs went to bed & Simba's room. Nitro, do you think Dad will make enough money for the new Hospital wing? Nitro woke up. Huh! oh Simba it's you. What are you doing up? I'm worried that Dad might not make enough Money. Simba was holding his piggy bank. So I'm giving him my life savings. I want to help. Nitro

figure out how to get Simba to get out his room. Or a bat fly's in your room & turned into a blood-sucking vampire. Simba ran out of Nitro's room screaming. Nitro slammed his door. Alex popped out his room. What's going on out here? Dad! Nitro scared me. I'm sure Nitro was teasing you. Go back to bed. I can't. Nitro scared me so much now I might have a nightmare. Alex held on his paw & they both walked into Simba's room & tuck him in. I'll talk to him in the Morning. Alex said. Thanks Dad.

The next Morning, Alex was reading the paper drinking coffee. The cubs went downstairs. Alex looked at Nitro. Nitro can you come here please? Nitro came closer. What's the big idea scaring your brother last night. He ran to me & he told me that you scared him. Dad I was just joking with him. Alex crossed his arms. Nitro's smiled turned into a frown & turned to Simba. I'm sorry Simba. Apologize excepted. Gia gave the cubs their lunches. All right you two off to school. What about breakfast? asks Nitro. Alex grabbed pop tarts out of the cover. Breakfast to go were running late. Gia kissed Alex. Bye dear. Alex dropped the cubs off the School & went to work.

At the Hospital, The medical staff was having a meeting about the blood drive & the new wing that was going in. 3 hours went by. The meeting was over & they had a staff lunch in. Alex had to take care of patients until he herd CODE BLUE over the intercom. He wheeled in the crash cart in a patient room. After 10 shocks, Melman called it. Time of death. 1:45pm. Alex came home that night told Gia that he lost a patient. He get depressed to Gia gave him a back rub to cheer him up.

The blood drive was going on & their was cookies & juice for volunteer after they donate blood. Melman gave a big speech & showed a model of the new Hospital wing. The family stopped by to see their dad. Alex was surprised. What are you guys doing here? We thought we might stop & say hi. So how it's going out here? Gia asks. Alex answered. Well so far we rises ten thousand dollars. Well what are really doing here? Gia turned to the cubs. Go play children. Gia turned to Alex. Well I like to donate. Alex was surprise. Great. Follow me. Alex prepped Gia & put the needle in her arm. Blood started to drain into a bag on a scale. Gia gave 2 pints & she donated $100 dollars. Gia fainted. Alex grabbed her. Melman! Melman ran to Alex. A hand my wife fainted. They lay her down on a gurney so she can rest. Alex gave her some cookies & juice. Melman gave another speech & they reach their goal up to $10,000.00. The drive was over. Alex went up to Gia. Are you Okay Honey? Gia got up. I'm fine. Melman went up to Alex. We did it! now we have enough for the new wing. Gia I herd you donate. Are you Okay? Gia answered. Melman got out is exam light & examined her pupils. Fine thanks Melman. They went home. The End


End file.
